As she falls
by vgracie
Summary: WARNING This is a lemon


Author's note:

Ok here it is the, the thing have fun? The original story can be found on , under the name sebastian michaelis x reader by vgracie. I would like to disclaimer that I don't own Black Bulter and its characters, I only own the plot and characters except you reader (even though you're at my mercy) and well this is the first lemon I have ever written.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Sebastian? W-what are you doing?"

"Oh….nothing special." Sebastian softly spoke as he caressed the young vampire's cheek. " Just…. a little...lesson.."

"But, mister S-" _ was cut off as Sebastian placed his lips on top of hers. For all the time he had been a butler not once was he allowed to have anything of his own or to indulge. Granted there were those other two woman, but those had been purely for work (and the cats). Now with his master unaccounted for and no one around to see, it was the butlers time to have some fun.

With his lips still on _, he slowly lowered his right arm to, lightly scrape and

massage any visible skin. Whimpering and squirming _ struggled to break the kiss; only to have Sebastian move away from her lips and huskily whisper.

"My dear why are you trying to run away? You can't do that….. These cuffs were made to purposely bind a demon in place, and for a demon of your nature….. Well let's just say that you're the same as a human. A poor little human that will be gobbled up by a big bad wolf." Finishing his spiel Sebastian got back to work, kissing and nibbling _ now purpley marked necked. Smirking, Sebastian began sucking and biting here and there, searching for the one places that will bring out more pleasing noises out of her.

As _ tried her best to refuse Sebastian's intoxicating kisses, she was completely oblivious to the fact that her body was inching closer and closer to the bed, giving in. In addition Sebastian's free hand had stopped roaming _body and was now busy undoing the bindings of her clothes. Smirking Sebastian continued kissing the top of her breast bone eagerly while ignoring the continuous pleas of the girl. _ tried to hold back her moans but was easily picked up by Sebastian's ears disregarding, that it was her best efforts.

"M-Mi-ster Sebas *gasp* tian st-stop * moan* N- not there...d-don't *moan* not there"

"You should just give up kitten there's-" pushing _ down to the bed Sebastian continued, "-nothing you can do and from the signs that your body is giving me-" lightly trailing his fingers throughout her body, "-you want this as much as I do"

Sebastian started to remove his articles of clothing one by one only to stop when his drawers were the last article to be taken off. He then reached down and started to undress _ "So hush now and enjoy the ride." He said huskily into _ ear.

Soon _ lay bare beneath him. Embarrassed _ moved her hand to hide what she could from Sebastian's heavy gaze.

"Such an innocent response, befitting for an untouched creature as yourself." he turned her face to look into his "There's no need for you to hide yourself, a long time ago people did run naked, of course they were covered in fur, but you would be surprised, at how scantily clothing were" his face came closer to hers once again "and my dear for two mammals to dance they sometimes must rid themselves of such articles."

Closing the space between their faces Sebastian kissed her once again. But this time he did not stay there for long, as he had new territory to explore and gain. He wanted to take it slowly but his needs were getting in the way. He hungrily kissed and nibbled his way down to her breasts were he took in one of her nipples in his mouth. Raising her free hand in protest Sebastian quickly took hold of it and guided it to his clothed member and with his hand on top of hers he moving their hands up and down stroking his semi-erect member. Through a nipple filled mouth he gave out a satisfied grunt at her touch and he continued sucking, like a child, the breast while massaging the other with his free hand.

"Now if you're a good girl I'll grant you releasement of this chain" Sebastian said huskily attacking _ chest once more.

"I-I will, p-please" _ whined, now giving in to Sebastian's demands.

"Please what?" Sebastian hummed out as he moved his lips from her breast toward more sensible parts of her body.

"P-please! Release me from these chains, I-I'll be a good girl." whined _

Smirking at her naivety Sebastian got off of _and walked to the short distance away where his clothing lied. Reaching into the inner pocket of his vest he produced the key and walked back to _. Hovering over her Sebastian grinned as he slowly undid the chains and threw them to the other side of the room.

Sebastian continued,teasing her whole body until he reached her nether regions. He proceeded to eat her out and enjoying the mewls and moans that freely came out of _ mouth as her hands reached down to push his head closer. Deciding that he had enough of what he was currently doing he decided to prepare her for the upcoming invasion. Sticking in a finger in her nether lips Sebastian watched as _ face contoured to the new sensation. Slowly he began to pump his finger in and out adding more fingers as he noticed _ had become accustomed to the previous digit.

"Sebastian, please no more! I can't take it, something is com-"

_ was not able to even finish her sentence as the tight knot she had felt in her stomach was let loose and she orgasmed onto Sebastian's hand.

"That's called orgasming little kitten and trust me you'll be doing a lot more of that."

Deciding that he's had enough foreplay Sebastian took off his drawers and climbed on top of _ smaller body, positioning his member at her entrance

"Now this may feel uncomfortable"

"What do you mea- Ah!" _ yelped as she felt her womanhood stretch at the sudden length. _ locked her hands Sebastian's neck, causing him to chuckle.

Not giving _ time to adjust Sebastian began to move. Slowly at first then he began to increase his tempo until he was moving at an inhumanly fast speed. _ moans and pleasure filled face drove him over the edge; becoming the energy that he need to pound her.

"Scream my name as you orgasm, scream it!" Sebastian growled into her ear.

Trying to respond, _ tried to speak but it seemed impossible at the moment. She didn't know if this is what heaven felt like, but with Sebastian looming over her and moving at the speed he was going she couldn't care less. Feeling the knot in her stomach do the same thing as before, she knew what would happen soon.

"Sebastian I'm, I'm SEBASTIAN!" _ screamed out as her back arched upwards, then her whole body fell back limply onto the bed.

" W-w-hat"

"Very good _, but I must say….. the night is still young and we have a longs ways to go." Sebastian said hovering over _ again.


End file.
